Sorcière Hebdo !
by liza Black
Summary: Un petit receuil de fic en vrac, des one shots, de la romance, du drame, etc... Un peu tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Attention spolier tome 6 pour tous! Et voilà le petit 3ème!
1. Un samedi soir sur la Terre

**_Disclamer : Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient, tout le mérite revient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling qui nous a permis de découvrir un monde magique !_**

_Note d'auteur : Petit one shot écrit en écoutant « Un samedi soir sur la Terre » de Francis Cabrel…Ce one shot sera suivit d'un autre que j'ai déjà ecrit, donc à bientôt!_

Bonne lecture !

**One shot 1 : Un samedi soir sur la Terre**

Je marche d'un pas pressé mais hésitant, la rue est sombre et il fait froid. L'automne est bien avancé et un vent pluvieux s'engouffre sous ma cape, la soulevant légèrement.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du venir ? En tout cas c'est ce que j'avais décidé au début, mais même après avoir énuméré toutes les bonnes raisons qui auraient dû me convaincre de rester chez moi et au chaud, je suis quand même là.

J'ai beau avoir 20 ans maintenant, je ne suis pas raisonnable comme je le devrais, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, non ?

Puis d'un coup j'hésite, je m'arrête et je sens davantage la pluie que quelques minutes auparavant, je lève les yeux aux ciel. Pourquoi ? Peut-être à la recherche d'un signe…

Mais tout ce que je vois c'est l'obscurité et les gouttes d'eau qui me brouillent le regard et me font baisser à nouveau la tête, je soupire, tant pis.

Je reprend ma route, après tout je suis arrivée jusque là, alors autant continuer ! Je passe devant le lieu où j'ai rendez-vous, je le dépasse, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, pas encore.

Je me rends bien compte que mon souffle s'est accéléré et que mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, je tente de me calmer. J'aperçois une vitrine, je ne résiste pas à l'envie pressante de me regarder dans un miroir.

Comme je le pensais, je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, la pluie s'est occupée de mon cas, mes cheveux sont complètement mouillés et aplatis sur mon crâne, je m'observe en me posant la même question depuis des jours, depuis que j'ai reçu ce courrier.

Ais-je beaucoup changée ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, je suis toujours la même qu'à 17 ans, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, avant qu'il ne parte loin d'ici, loin de moi… Mais suis-je vraiment bon juge ?

Et lui, aura-t-il beaucoup changé ? J'ai soudain, peur de ne pas le reconnaître, qu'il ne soit plus le garçon joyeux, téméraire et maladroit de mes souvenirs, je souris…

Malgré tout ce que je me suis interdit ces derniers jours, je meurs d'envie de le voir, je crois que j'ai même préparé intérieurement les premières phrases que je lui dirais quand je le verrais, mais en aurais-je le courage ? J'ai beau avoir été à Gryffondor, j'ai le droit d'être morte de peur, non ?

Je me regarde une dernière fois, tentant de lire sur mon visage si je fais le bon choix, mais ce que j'ai en face de moi est le reflet d'une jeune fille perturbée et rongée par le trac. Je vois dans mes yeux, le doute et le regret. Je décide d'y aller maintenant, plus j'attendrais plus il se sera difficile pour moi et pour mon rythme cardiaque.

Le froid me rappelle à son tour que je ne suis pas assez couverte, et après un dernier examen de ma tenue, je détourne le regard et me dirige à nouveau vers le lieu où nous devons nous rencontrer.

Je rie en pensant que c'est notre premier rendez-vous, je m'arrête devant la porte, hésitante, puis d'un geste je balaye mes derniers doutes, je dois juste être sûre, sûre que mes sentiments ont changés ou si au contraire, malgré toutes ces années sans le voir, ils sont toujours aussi forts…

Ca y est je suis à l'intérieur et si je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort, mon corps est reconnaissant de la douce chaleur qui règne ici. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, le cherchant du regard.

Il est là, je le reconnais, il a le visage figé et le regard ailleurs, il malmène un bout de nappe de ses doigts, je souris, même s'il paraissait plus vieux, il avait gardé ses tics nerveux d'adolescent. Je me souvins du nombre de fois où je l'avais vu agir ainsi…

Je m'avance un peu, il remarque alors ma présence, je m'arrête, paralysée par la peur et d'un coup nos regards se croisent.

Je me souviens qu'on est samedi, que je travaille au ministère, au département des mystères depuis deux ans, que j'ai un petit appartement dans Londres, un quartier sorcier tranquille, et que ses yeux là ne m'ont pas jamais quittés en trois longues années d'absence…

Il me sourit, le même sourire qui s'était fait si rare les derniers mois avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour de bon, il me regarde à nouveau et je vois qu'il hésite, je le connais par cœur et je pourrais donner un sens à n'importe lequel de ses gestes.

Avant j'aurais fait le premier pas, je l'ai toujours fait, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, je sens qu'il doit le faire, de toute façon je ne m'en sens pas capable, deux Gryffondors, mon œil !

Soudain il se lève, mon cœur s'affole et je crois bien que j'ai fait un pas en arrière puisqu'il hésite de nouveau, j'ai peur, peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau, peur d'être toujours amoureuse de lui, peur qu'il est changé, qu'il ne soit plus celui que je connais…

Oh, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu n'as pas changé ! Dis-moi que tu devines dans mon regard ce que je ressens, dis moi que je suis la même, dis-moi que je t'ai manqué, dis-moi qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que tu sois partis si loin sans m'emmener avec toi ! Dis-moi toutes ces choses qui me touchait avant, dis-moi que rien a changé, que tout est comme avant, que nous avons toujours 17 ans et que ces trois années étaient un cauchemar et que nous n'avons pas perdus tout ce temps…

Il me regarde, et sourit à nouveau, je pense qu'il a vu que j'étais effrayée mais en comprends t-il les raisons ?

« - Salut Hermione »

Cette voix, comme elle m'avait manquée, comment ais-je pu vivre si longtemps sans l'entendre ? Il se gratte la tête, ennuyé. Mais je vais pas lui faciliter la tâche non ?

Je suis si en colère qu'il m'est privé de lui pendant 3 ans, 3 ans ! N'étais-je donc rien à ses yeux ? Juste la banale Hermione qui a toujours réponse à tout ? La fille assez débile pour toujours céder à son regard suppliant ?

« - C'est bon de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Je sais que c'est ce que je voulais entendre, mais je me suis trompée, cette simple phrase me rappelle combien j'ai souffert de son absence, combien j'ai cru mourir de tristesse à l'idée qu'il m'avait abandonnée, quelque chose s'était cassé en moi ce jour là et pas en 3 ans j'ai songé à trouver un homme pour partager ma vie, a quoi bon ?

Celui que je voulais et que j'avais toujours voulu était parti, j'étais sûre d'avoir perdu ma capacité à aimer, mais je me trompais, encore…

« - Hermione ? »

« - Pourquoi Ron… »

Il soupire.

« - Viens t'asseoir… »

« - Non ! »

« - Hermione… Tout le monde nous regarde… »

« - Et alors ? Je m'en fiche Ron ! »

Je sens que la colère qui m'habite est tellement forte que je sais maintenant que n'aurais pas du venir, le revoir me fais du mal, plus mal encore que de l'imaginer vivant heureux ailleurs qu'auprès de moi.

« - Hermione… S'il te plait…J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… »

Sa phrase m'atteins en plein cœur, je ne me sens pas bien et j'ai soudain envie de vomir, tout est flou et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de l'entendre, je ne pense même plus que j'ai besoin de savoir le pourquoi du comment puisque rien n'effacera ce qu'il m'a fait, rien…

Soudain je ne supporte plus la chaleur de la pièce, je sens que je vais étouffer, je veux partir et effacer de ma mémoire que je suis venue ici, que je l'ai revu et entendu le son de sa voix, j'étais venu pour m'exorciser de lui, pour pouvoir enfin refaire ma vie, mais tout ça était stupide.

Je tourne les talons, je ne peux plus supporter son regard, son air blessé ni les battements trop rapide de mon cœur, et je sors en entendant encore une dernière fois sa voix. « Sombre crétin » se dit-il à lui-même…

Arrivée dehors je respire à nouveau, la pluie se mêle à mes larmes et je n'ai qu'une envie : courir aussi loin que je peux, tout ce qui pourra mettre de la distance entre lui et moi sera béni.

Quand je sens enfin que mes jambes n'en peuvent plus et que mon souffle se fait court, je m'arrête et je glisse le long d'un mur. Peu m'importe qu'il pleuve, que le vent glacial pénètre par chaque pore de ma peau me gelant les entrailles, je veux pleurer, là, dans cette rue sombre éclairée que d'un réverbère diffusant une lumière pâle.

Lorsque je sens que malgré les larmes la douleur est toujours là, je me relève, la plaie de mon cœur à nouveau ouverte, mais c'était-elle seulement refermée ? Je ne pense pas finalement…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et avec un sourire triste, je me rends compte que je viens sûrement de gâcher la chance de ma vie, celle que j'attendais depuis toutes ces années, mais je sais que si c'était à refaire je réagirais de la même façon. C'était trop dur, je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le pensais.

Il faudra bien que j'apprenne à vivre avec ça, l'homme que j'aime et moi venons une fois de plus d'être séparés et cette fois-ci je suis définitivement sûre que c'était comme ça que cela devait se passer, depuis le début, le destin n'avait jamais voulu que nous, nous aimions, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, mais je n'aurais pas du y aller ce soir…

Je m'appui contre le mur, j'ai encore besoin de quelques instants, mais alors que la lumière baisse et me plonge dans l'ombre je sursaute.

Sans le voir je sais que c'est lui, j'ai reconnu sa silhouette et j'entends sa respiration saccadée, je n'ai pas envie de croiser son regard mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, à croire que j'aime souffrir...

Il est là, planté en face de moi, sous la pluie et dans le froid, il me regarde et ses yeux brillent, je sens que je retiens ma respiration.

« - Je t'aime »

Quoi ?

Le coup part tout seul, par réflexe et avant que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je l'ai giflé. C'était notre premier contact physique depuis trois ans… Il pose aussitôt sa main sur sa joue endolorie.

« - Bien, je crois que je l'avais bien mérité… » Il sourit.

Je le regarde et j'ai encore cette envie de partir loin de lui, de cette simple phrase que j'avais si longtemps désiré entendre, mais c'était trop tard. Je me détache de lui, pour partir à nouveau.

Il me retint par le bras.

« - Hermione attends ! »

« - Laisse moi Ron ! »

« - Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Hermione ! Ca ne compte pas pour toi ? »

Je vois bien qu'il est triste, mais c'est rien comparé à la colère que je ressens, il m'a brisé le cœur, il savait que je l'aimais mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de partir !

« - C'est trop tard Ron… »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« - Non ! Je refuse de le croire, je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller ! »

« - Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« - Oui ! Frappe moi autant que tu veux, mais tu ne partiras pas avant de m'avoir écouté ! »

Je ferme les yeux, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas, il est tellement têtu ! Au moins ça, ça n'avait pas changé, je soupire, résignée.

« - Très bien, Ron, vas-y, puisqu'il le faut ! »

Je le vois me remercier du regard, il paraît soulagé, il a de la chance, c'est loin d'être mon cas…

« - Tu ne veux pas qu'on se mette à l'abris ? »

Non mais quelle gourde ! Je lui donne ça chance et lui… Ca suffit, cette fois c'est fini, j'en ai assez !

Je cours à nouveau, je l'entends une nouvelle fois se traiter de « crétin », et oubliant que je suis une sorcière, je continue de courir, mais Ron lui n'a pas oublié ce détail et il transplane devant moi.

Je heurte sa poitrine et il referme ses bras autour de moi et je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en danger que maintenant, près de lui, enveloppée dans la chaleur de son étreinte, à l'écoute de ce cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Je sens que je faiblie, ma détermination envolée.

Je tente dans un dernier mouvement de désespoir de me dégager, mais il resserre ses bras autour de ma taille et bientôt j'en ai assez de lutter, je m'appuie contre lui et je pleure à nouveau…

Je pleure ce que nous étions, ce que nous aurions pu être, toutes ces années de gâchées, par sa faute, par la mienne… Nous avions eu notre chance, nous ne l'avions pas saisie, c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte.

Il était partit, c'est vrai, mais j'avais ma part de responsabilité finalement, puisque justement je l'avais laissé partir… Y'avait-il une chance de rattraper tout ce gâchis ? Difficile à dire, beaucoup trop de choses avaient changées…

Je sens qu'il pose sa tête sur la mienne et que son étreinte ne s'en est pas pour autant desserrée, il respire l'odeur de mes cheveux, et je me rends compte à nouveau qu'il pleut, mais étrangement cela me fait sourire…

Il ne fait plus froid et pourtant je tremble.

« - Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué… »

« - Ron… »

« - Je sais… »

Nous profitons encore de nos deux corps à nouveau proche, et je sais que lorsque nous allons nous séparés, je me sentirais plus seule que jamais.

« - Danse avec moi Hermione »

« - Quoi ? Mais… »

« - Chut… »

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et nos regards se croisent de nouveau, il sourit.

« - Je me souviens juste que je ne t'ai jamais invitée à danser »

Puis sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il commence à bouger, m'entraînant dans un pas de danse lent mais sensuel, je n'ai jamais rien vécut de si intense… C'est presque parfait…

Soudain, il m'écrase le pied, la douleur casse le moment et il me regarde un peu gêné.

« - Tu vois pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais fait ? Je suis un trop mauvais danseur… »

Je le regarde un peu surprise, et en le voyant si perdu je me rappelle pourquoi je l'ai tant aimé et pourquoi je l'aime toujours…

« - Oh Ron, tu n'as vraiment as changé ! »

Curieusement cette constatation me rassure, j'avais besoin de le revoir tel qu'il était dans mes souvenirs.

« - Toi, si »

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

« - Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs… »

Il me regarde, sondant ma réaction, il s'attend peut-être à ce que je le frappe de nouveau, mais je lui souris, j'accepte son compliment. Son regard brille de nouveau et mon cœur se réveille à son tour.

Et puis tout va très vite, sans que je le comprenne vraiment, il s'agenouille, prenant ma main au passage, je le regarde les yeux ronds, mais que va-t-il faire encore ?

« - Hermione, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, j'ai toujours étais un sombre crétin surtout avec toi et c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai jamais dit et que je suis parti… »

« - Ron, tu es en train de tremper ton pantalon… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'était stupide… Il me regarde d'en bas, les yeux ronds et il éclate de rire, son rire…

Je le vois sûrement pour la première fois depuis ces trois ans, et il est beau comme ça, complètement trempé, riant aux éclats, sa main dans la mienne et la nuit qui nous enveloppe nous isolant du reste du monde, il n'y a plus que lui et moi, plus que nous…

Soudain, je me rends compte qu'il ne rie plus, et ça me manque déjà. Je le vois, il me regarde, il me devine à nouveau…

« - Epouse moi Hermione »

« - Quoi ? »

Ronald Weasley était toujours égal à lui-même, imprévisible, inconscient, courageux et surtout l'homme que j'aimais…

Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Il était toute ma vie de toute façon, a quoi bon se torturer encore et encore ? J'inspire de toutes mes forces et c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que l'air me semble si doux, alors je sais que je vais prendre la bonne décision.

« - Oui » Dis-je dans un souffle.

Il se relève, je sais qu'il n'y croit pas et pendant l'espace d'une minute, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me le demander à nouveau, mais il ne le fait pas, à la place de cela il m'embrasse, notre premier baiser…

Puis il me prend la main en souriant et j'ai l'impression d'être redevenue l'adolescente qui se languissait d'un moment pareil, mais au fond de moi, je sais que cela en valait la peine, c'était magique maintenant, dans cette rue, sous la pluie…

La nuit a encore longtemps gardée en mémoire nos rires et nos déclarations de ce soir d'octobre, le soir où Ron m'a retrouvée, le soir où il m'ait enfin revenu, le soir où je suis devenue madame Weasley dans la chaleur d'une petite église moldue, le reste, nous l'avons rattrapé toute notre vie…

Alors cela vous a plus, petite review peut-être ? Biz !

Liza.


	2. Un choix qui se fait à deux

**_Disclamer : Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient, tout le mérite revient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling qui nous a permis de découvrir un monde magique !_**

_Note d'auteur : Petit one shot écrit en écoutant « Puisque tu pars » de J.J Goldman_

Bonne lecture !

**One shot 2 : Un choix qui se fait à deux**

Je regarde la mariée s'avancer dans la grande allée principale, je suis juste derrière elle, accompagnée d'une charmante petite fille blonde. Au loin, j'aperçois mon frère aîné, Bill Weasley, à peine remis de ses récentes blessures, arborant son plus beau sourire depuis longtemps. Normal après tout, il s'apprêtait à épouser la femme qu'il aimait et surtout la plus belle sorcière d'Europe.

Je soupire, c'est pour voir le visage de mon frère rayonner comme ça que j'avais fini par accepter ma nouvelle belle sœur comme un membre de ma famille, j'aimais Bill, donc je pouvais bien réussir à en faire autant pour elle, non ?

Lorsque nous arrivons à sa hauteur, je prends sur la droite, du coté des invités du marié, où je retrouve ma famille. Ma mère pleure déjà et mon père se retient de faire pareil, en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

J'ai toujours admiré mes parents, peu m'importait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'offrir de nouvelles robes, ils m'avaient toujours aimés et le faisait toujours, ils avaient élevés sept enfants, sans jamais en négliger aucun et en continuant de s'aimer aussi fort qu'au premier jour… C'était ça leur richesse, et il n'en existait pas de plus belle à mes yeux…

Je m'assois à coté de Ron, il me sourit.

« - Tu es vraiment magnifique Ginny ! »

C'est Hermione, elle est assise à coté de Ron. Elle est arrivée hier au soir pour assister au mariage de Bill.

« - Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus »

Elle rougit et je remarque qu'elle jette un œil à mon frère à ses cotés. Je souris mentalement en remarquant leurs mains entrelacées.

Je reporte mon attention sur la cérémonie qui vient de commencer. Fleur et Bill se regardent comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette église et je trouve que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau.

« - On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps ! » Dit soudain une voix.

Mon cœur s'emballe, je n'avais pas remarqué son absence, ni le siège vide à coté de moi, je savais bien qu'il devait venir, Ron me l'avait dit mais je n'avais pas réalisé la chose avant qu'il ne prenne place en tirant la chaise à ma droite.

« - Oui, c'était moins une mon vieux ! »

« - Salut Harry ! » Dit Hermione d'une voix enjouée.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, peut-être qu'il ne remarquera pas que je suis là ?

« - Salut Ginny »

Apparemment non. Je rassemble mon courage pour lever la tête vers lui en tentant un sourire, mais comment réagir lorsque l'homme que vous aimez de toute vos forces se trouve si proche de vous et que vous ne pouvez pas le serrer dans vos bras ?

Je resserre les mains sur ma robe.

Je croise son regard et mon cœur tressaille, ses yeux m'avaient tellement manqués. Nous, nous regardons un instant, ses yeux brillent d'une telle intensité que je me sens rougir comme à nos débuts.

Il penche un peu sa tête sur le coté sans me lâcher du regard et je sens plus que je ne vois sa tristesse, je devine ce que son cœur pleure puisque le mien fait de même depuis un mois, depuis que je repasse sans cesse dans ma tête notre dernière conversation…

Puis, Ron me donne un petit coup de coude et je sursaute.

« - Heu…Oui, bonjour Harry »

Lui aussi semble sortir d'une longue transe et son regard se pose sur ma tenue et il sourit, lorsque ses yeux se pose à nouveau dans les miens, je me sens la femme la plus belle de la Terre.

« - Tu es très jolie Ginny »

« - Merci »

Je préfère cacher mes rougeurs en détournant le regard vers la cérémonie, je sens le regard méfiant de Ron sur nous et puis finalement tout le monde se tait et on n'entend plus que l'échange de vœux du premier couple Weasley de notre génération.

J'accueille la fin de la cérémonie avec un certain soulagement, le sentir si proche et à la fois si loin de moi m'ai insupportable et c'est avec un empressement trop marqué que je me lève. Tout le monde fait de même et en voulant regagner l'allée je me prends les pieds dans le bas de ma robe et je trébuche.

Je suis projetée dans mon élan sur la poitrine d'Harry qui me réceptionne instinctivement, son parfum pénètre mes narines me faisant légèrement tourner la tête, sa chaleur me rappelle trop vite nos étreintes dans les couloirs de Poudlard et je me sens soudain très faible en comprenant que c'est dans ses bras que je suis bien.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, j'ai tellement envie de rester là et d'oublier tout le reste, juste profiter de lui, de ses bras autour de moi, de sa respiration qui s'est fait d'un coup plus lourde, de ses léger frissons… Mais lorsque je sens que ses mains hésitent à nouveau, je me souviens de ses mots, de sa décision si injuste et je me dégage enfin, à contre cœur…

Je ne veux surtout pas le regarder et voir encore son air si résolu à vouloir m'éloigner de lui si radicalement.

« - Désolée »

J'ai juste murmuré et en apercevant furtivement le regard triste d'Hermione je m'en vais, passant devant Harry sans le voir, ce n'est juste que quand j'arrive sur le pas de l'entrée que je m'autorise à jeter un œil en arrière.

Il est toujours au même endroit, immobile, le regard ailleurs et mon cœur se resserrent davantage et les sanglots commencent à me serrer la gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois tombée amoureuse d'Harry Potter ?

Je me retourne, ne supportant plus ce spectacle, puis je me précipite vers Bill pour le féliciter et il me prend dans ses bras affectueusement.

Puis nous partons pour la réception, je me trouve à la table des mariés, tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry sont un peu plus loin, c'était mon idée. Quelques semaines plus tôt et sous les regards étonnés et surpris de toute la famille, j'avais insisté pour ne pas être placée à leur table. Je n'aurais tout simplement pas supporté de le voir parler de ses futurs projets de départ en face de moi.

Le repas se termine bien vite et les tables sont poussées pour que l'ont puissent danser. Les mariés se lèvent et ouvrent le bal, bientôt suivis des autres, je vois mon père et ma mère danser au milieu comme s'ils avaient encore 20 ans et Hermione traîner Ron au milieu de la piste sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

Charlie s'avance vers moi en souriant.

« - M'accorderiez vous cette danse madame ma sœur ? »

Et c'est en pouffant de rire que j'accepte son invitation en lui faisant une petite révérence.

« - Mais bien sûr monsieur mon frère »

Il m'entraîne dans une valse effrénée et j'éclate de rire, c'était si bon de les voir tous réunis, mes six frères…

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce et je me rends compte que Ron a réussi à se défiler pour la danse et que c'est au bras d'un Harry un peu hésitant qu'est en train de valser la brunette.

Je tente de faire taire la pointe de jalousie qui serre mon cœur et je repose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère alors que la musique ralentie.

« - Alors Hermione, mon frère est un aussi mauvais danseur qu'il paraît ? » Demande soudain la voix moqueuse de Charlie.

« - Il paraît que c'est un trait de famille » Réponds t-elle, taquine.

« - Hey ! »

Nous avons dis ça en même temps Charlie et moi, et tout le monde éclate de rire.

« - Très chère sœur, je crois que l'honneur de notre famille est en jeu ! »

J'acquiesce en souriant.

« - Tu m'excuse mais je crois qu'il faut que je montre à notre amie que les Weasley sont des virtuoses de la danse ! »

Puis il me lâche doucement pour entraîner Hermione dans un pas de danse élégant et assuré, je vois l'air triomphant de mon frère et je pouffe de rire.

Mais soudain je prends conscience que je suis toujours au milieu de la piste avec le partenaire d'Hermione. Harry et moi nous regardons, puis il me fait un sourire en me tendant la main.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on risque ? » Me dit-il d'un ton léger, mais je sais qu'il sait.

Il est tout à fait conscient qu'on va devoir être plus proche, qu'il va devoir passer une main sur ma taille, et que nos cœurs vont à nouveau devoir battre l'un contre l'autre.

Je lève un regard septique vers lui et je vois qu'il tente de sourire malgré le fait qu'il est l'air si apeuré, cependant c'est un bras ferme qui m'agrippe la taille et qui me serre contre lui.

Nous bougeons un peu, au rythme de la musique et je suis comme au paradis. Je ferme les yeux tentant de ne pas me poser toutes ces questions qui me font mal.

« - Merlin, comme tu m'as manqué Ginny »

Je sens qu'il resserre encore sa prise sur ma taille comme si j'allais m'envoler mais il pouvait être tranquille je ne risquais d'aller nulle part !

« - Alors reste »

C'était sorti tout seul, mon cœur avait parlé avant ma tête…

« - Tu sais bien que c'est impossible »

Il soupire contre mes cheveux, me serre une dernière fois, puis il se dégage un peu pour plonger son regard dans le mien et je ne veux pas pleurer, ses yeux sont les miroirs des miens, c'est comme ci je pouvais voir notre futur à l'intérieur car je savais qu'il y en aurait un !

« - Alors emmène moi, Harry »

Il me fait un sourire triste, mais je vois clairement la peur apparaître dans ses yeux. Avait-il peur pour les raisons qu'il m'avait exposées au mois de juin ou avait-il peur d'accepter ma requête ? Je tente alors le tout pour le tout , optant pour la deuxième hypothèse et puis au Diable le reste, je l'aime, l'avoir auprès de moi était tout ce qui comptait !

« - Je te préviens Harry, si tu refuses je me livre à Voldemort moi-même ! »

Il fronce les sourcils, ne goûtant pas la plaisanterie, mais je suis loin de blaguer.

« - Ne dit pas de sottises Ginny ! » Gronde t-il.

Je me détache complètement de lui et je ne remarque pas que la musique s'est arrêtée et que tout le monde nous regarde.

« - Et toi ne dirige pas ma vie ! » Répondis-je sur le même ton, je dois être rouge de colère car je sens mes joues chauffer.

« - Je fais ça pour te protéger ! Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse ? »

« - Et Ron et Hermione ? Tu n'as pas envie de les protéger ? Pourtant ils viennent avec toi, je me trompe ? »

J'entends vaguement des expressions choquées et scandalisées et des mouvements autour de nous mais je m'en moque.

« - C'est différent Ginny ! »

« - Oh vraiment ? En quoi c'est différent ? Tu crois peut-être que je suis faible, que je n'ai aucun courage, ou encore… »

« - C'est différent parce que je t'aime… » Murmura t-il, regardant au sol.

C'est comme ci ses mots étaient restés suspendus dans le vide, faisant instantanément taire les miens, je sens que mon cœur vient d'émettre un battement, le premier depuis une éternité, je sens l'adrénaline se diffuser dans mon corps à la vitesse de la lumière lorsqu'il relève la tête pour croiser à nouveau mon regard et je sens que je rougis.

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il y est un autre sacrifice, Ginny et surtout pas toi, tu comprends je ne le supporterait pas, pas cette fois ! S'il doit y avoir un autre mort se sera moi ! »

Je soupire et je détourne le regard, le cœur gros.

« - C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Harry… »

Je sens plus que je ne vois son regard étonné presque choqué se tourner vers moi et je plante à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens.

« - Tu penses à moi quand tu dis que tu veux mourir pour les autres ? Tu veux préserver ma vie mais t'es tu demandé ce qu'elle valait si je ne pouvais pas la partager avec toi ? »

Je vois que ces yeux se remplissent de larmes comme les miens, je m'approche de lui et je le prends dans mes bras, le serrant fort contre moi, il s'abandonne complètement.

« - Harry, si l'un de nous deux doit mourir, nous ne pouvons rien y faire mais par contre, on peut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour vivre ! »

Il me fait un sourire et je sais qu'il a comprit, il n'est pas Merlin, ni Dieu, il ne peut pas empêcher les choses d'arriver mais il peut créer son bonheur autour de Ron et Hermione et avec moi…

« - C'est d'accord Ginny »

Je sens un torrent de bonheur déferler sur moi, et je remarque qu'il est lui aussi heureux que je vienne. Je saute dans ses bras et il me soulève dans les airs et nous rions.

C'est quand j'entends le tonnerre d'applaudissement que je me souviens que nous sommes au mariage de mon frère et que tout le monde a du assister à notre conversation, je rougis et je remarque que Harry, malgré son sourire et tout aussi cramoisi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous attends mais en mettant ma main dans la sienne et en échangeant un sourire complice, j'ai confiance en l'avenir, peu m'importe ce qui arrivera, je ferais tout pour profiter des instants que je passerais avec l'homme que j'aime, et c'était ça d'aimer Harry Potter.

« - Ginevra Weasley ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! Gronda soudain la voix de ma mère. Et toi non plus Ronald ! »

Je sens mon bonheur faiblir un peu, convaincre ma mère sera sûrement plus compliqué que pour Harry… Mais en voyant le regard approbateur de mon père, je reprend confiance, il sait ce que je sais, il m'a toujours deviné et pour le reste, adviendra ce que pourra !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je pense qu'il y aura d'autres one shot comme ceux là, avec d'autres couples ou les même, je ne sais pas, se sera celon l'inspiration du moment! 

Bises, Liza.


	3. Avec toutes les cartes en mains

_**Note d'auteur : Voilà un nouveau one shot, j'ai longtemps hésité à le publier, et pour cause cela devait être une prochaine fic, mais finalement par manque de temps je ne pourrais le faire! Mes deux autres fics me "pompe" déjà toute mon energie! Lol! J'espère que vous aimerez c'est un peu différent de ce que j'ecris d'habitude!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**One shot 3 : Avec toutes les cartes en mains**

_Bonjour, je me présente, mon nom est Melinda Potter et j'ai une histoire incroyable à vous raconter, celle de mon existence…_

_Tout a commencé le jour où mon père fêta ses 17 ans, en ces temps, la guerre commençait, Albus Dumbledore venait de mourir, coup dur pour la résistance qui perdait son leader et affaiblissait son poulain. _

_A ce moment là, Harry Potter, mon père, se préparait à la phase finale de son combat, la recherche des horcruxes en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger._

_A cet instant précis, Mélinda Potter, moi, ne devait pas exister, jamais…_

_Et pourtant, un jour, mon père a tout changé. Je vois d'ici ce que vous pensez, que c'est impossible ? Et bien, c'est la pure vérité, j'en suis la preuve, puisque je suis bien là !_

_Mais laissez moi vous raconter cette histoire et peut-être comprendrez vous les choix et la décision de celui qu'on appelait encore à l'époque, « l'Elu »…_

_§§§_

Harry boucla sa dernière valise, la plaça au dessus des autres et leur jeta un sort de réduction. Il s'avança une dernière fois dans la chambre et se posta devant la petite fenêtre.

Dehors il faisait beau et chaud, les tuyaux d'arrosage fonctionnaient, irrigant les pelouses sèches de Little Winning. Harry soupira, dans quelques instants, Ron et Hermione seraient là et il quitterait la maison des Dursley pour toujours.

Il appuya son front contre la vitre, et ses yeux furent soudain attirés par deux silhouettes, avançant l'une à coté de l'autre, se tenant par la main. Harry sourit en reconnaissant la carrure élancée de son meilleur ami et la chevelure broussailleuse d'Hermione.

Les voir enfin ensemble provoquait en lui deux sentiments différents, tout d'abord, le bonheur, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas content pour eux, mais d'un autre coté, cela lui rappelait un peu trop vivement sa rupture avec Ginny Weasley.

Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais c'était un fait, elle lui manquait, il s'était habitué à sa présence, à ses étreintes, à son rire, et à leurs éternelles discussions sur le quidditch.

Il soupira, puis se recula et entreprit de rejoindre ses deux amis. Il laissa un mot aux Dursley et franchit la porte de la maison pour la dernière fois, du moins, il l'espérait. Il s'avança dans le jardin et poussa le portail qui grinça.

De l'autre coté, Hermione et Ron l'attendait, le roux avait un sourire crispé et la brunette se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Hermione, on ne s'est quittés que quelques jours… » Lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix un peu étouffée.

Elle le lâcha en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse. Ron s'approcha et lui serra la main, geste qu'il accompagna d'une brève accolade.

« - Salut, vieux »

Harry se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux, il savait qu'il aurait dû accomplir cette tâche, seul, mais de savoir qu'ils seraient avec lui, le réconforta. Et puis, il avait autant de chance de les persuader de rester en arrière que de vaincre Voldemort par K.O.

Alors que les trois compagnons se préparaient à partir, un grand éclair blanc apparut, les éblouissant, tous les trois.

Hermione se rapprocha de Ron, celui-ci la serra contre lui et Harry tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse, il chercha frénétiquement sa baguette dans sa poche, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Cependant, il sentit que ses pieds quittaient le sol et que son corps s'allongeait, il gémit de douleur, puis perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il sentit que tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il ouvrit les yeux et tout était flou.

Il porta ses mains à ses yeux, il eut une soudaine peur d'avoir perdu la vue, puis avec un certain soulagement, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

« - Salut, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais » Intervint une voix.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il tourna sa tête, mais ce ne fut pas Voldemort que ses yeux rencontrèrent. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais arrivait à distinguer une silhouette un peu maigre et des cheveux roux.

« - Ginny ? » Ne pu t-il s'empêcher de demander.

Il savait que c'était stupide, ce ne pouvait être elle, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait cette personne. Un peu frustré, il tapota frénétiquement à coté de lui à la recherche de ses lunettes.

« - Dis donc, qui que tu sois, tu ne verrais pas mes lunettes par hasard ? » Demanda t-il à tout hasard.

« - Désolée, mais je crois que tu les a perdus dans ton voyage » Lui répondit-elle.

« - Mon voyage ? » Il haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait rien du tout, il ne voyait rien non plus, et il commençait à être franchement exaspéré.

« - Mais tu es qui à la fin ? » Ragea t-il.

La silhouette s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit à son niveau. De plus près, il distingua un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et des yeux d'un gris profond.

« - Je ne peux rien faire pour tes lunettes, mais je peux aider tes yeux à y voir » Lui apprit-elle, de sa voix égale.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses paupières et il sentit quelques picotements, suivit d'une douleur fulgurante, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un fer encore chaud dans la rétine, il sentit les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et un gémissement aigue lui échappa.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les mains de la jeune fille sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il y voyait très clairement, même si la douleur pulsait encore en lui au rythme des battements de son cœur.

« - Putain ça fait mal ! » Gémit-il.

Il entendit un petit rire, et se tourna un peu. La jeune fille se trouvait toujours là, le regardant d'un air moqueur, et il la trouva vraiment très belle.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit que ce ne serait pas douloureux » Lui dit-elle, amusée.

Harry se secoua et regarda autour de lui, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, une table en son centre sur laquelle reposait une boule d'un blanc nacré, elle avait la forme d'une boule de cristal, mais ça n'en était pas une.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Mais où je suis ? Où sont Ron et Hermione et par Merlin, qui es-tu ? »

La jeune fille se leva, sans se dépérir de son sourire en coin.

« - Tu es là parce que je t'ai appelé, nous sommes chez moi et Ron et Hermione aussi » Lui apprit-elle en désignant un coin reculé de la pièce, plongé dans la pénombre.

Harry se précipita vers eux, il posa son index dans le cou de chacun d'eux et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Il se leva et la regarda.

« - Que me veux-tu ? Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à une de mes questions »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Qui es-tu ? »

Elle s'avança vers la table et posa une main sur la boule nacrée et soupira.

« - Je m'appelle Melinda » Lui dit-elle finalement.

Les deux furent interrompu par un petit gémissement, Harry se précipita sur Hermione, il remarqua que Ron venait de bouger également.

« - Harry ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demanda son amie, faiblement.

« - Je ne sais pas » Lui répondit-il, et c'était vrai, il ne comprenait rien à rien ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette prétendue _« Mélinda »_ était la cause de leur présence ici et que elle seule pourrait répondre à leurs questions.

Ron se leva en position assise et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, puis jeta un œil autour de lui, Harry vit ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on fait au Terrier ? » Demanda t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry le regarda longuement, digérant l'information, que faisait-il ici ? _« Mélinda »_ lui avait dit qu'ils était_ « chez elle ». _Il fronça les sourcils, se leva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la rouquine.

Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se défendre, elle ne cilla même pas, sa main toujours tendue sur la boule nacré. Harry sentit comme il perdait patience, Ron et Hermione venaient enfin de se lever.

« - Elle ressemble à Ginny, non ? » Remarqua Hermione finalement en se tournant vers Ron.

« - Tu la connais, une cousine à toi peut-être ? » Demanda Harry, la tenant toujours en joue avec sa baguette.

Ron fronça les sourcils, la détailla, sembla réfléchir, faisant sûrement défiler toute la famille Weasley dans sa tête, puis finalement haussa des épaules.

« - J'avoue qu'elle ressemble à ma sœur, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie » Répondit-il enfin.

« - Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle… Melinda » L'informa Harry comme si cela pouvait l'aider.

Ron fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes de plus, puis, il fit non de la tête.

« - Je ne peux pas affirmer avec conviction que ce n'est pas une Weasley, mais ce qui est sûre, c'est que je ne la connaît pas »

Les trois se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, attendant.

« - Alors ? » Lui fit Harry.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu n'es pas d'une grande politesse, Potter » Lui dit-elle.

Il allait répliquer mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste, la baguette lui brûla subitement la main, la douleur fut si intense qu'il la lâcha aussitôt.

Hermione la regarda stupéfaite.

« - Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? »

La jeune étrangère se contenta de sourire.

« - Mais qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu chez moi ?» Demanda Ron, finalement.

Elle les toisa un par un, puis soudain son attention fut attirée par un bruit derrière la porte, elle tressaillit et jura.

« - Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps » Marmonna t-elle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent un peu interloqués. Elle se déplaça si vite qu'aucun ne s'en rendit vraiment compte, elle toucha la boule qui vira au vert émeraude et Hermione laissa échapper un cri strident, s'attirant les regards de tous.

« - C'est une sphère de Chronos ! » S'écria t-elle.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent un peu ahuri et la jeune rouquine lui sourit.

« - Ce qu'on m'avait dit était donc vrai, tu es vraiment une sorcière intelligente » Lui dit-elle.

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion d'être flattée, la rousse s'avança vers Harry.

« - Je t'ai appelé pour te montrer quelque chose d'important » Lui annonça t-elle.

Il la regarda franchement suspicieux.

« - Où sommes nous, et quand ? » Coupa Hermione, le front transpirant.

_« Mélinda »_ se tourna vers elle.

« - Nous sommes au Terrier, ça vous l'aviez compris »

Les trois se regardèrent, pas sûr de bien comprendre, Hermione avait cet air inquiet qui ne plaisait pas du tout aux deux autres garçons.

« - Vous venez de faire un bond dans le temps de 20 ans » Leur annonça t-elle.

La mâchoire de Ron menaçait de tomber sur le sol, le pli d'inquiétude sur le front d'Hermione s'agrandit et Harry avait un regard éteint.

« - J'ai appelé Harry, pour l'avertir »

Le Gryffondor sembla se réveiller.

« - M'avertir de quoi ? » Demanda t-il.

La rouquine sembla réfléchir, puis son attention fut attirée par la sphère de Chronos qui brillait, formant des ombres chinoises sur les murs.

« - Il y a 20 ans, tu as pris plusieurs décisions qui ont affectés ton entourage et sceller ton destin et celui des personnes les plus proche de toi »

Elle se déplaça et s'adossa à la porte.

« - Tu as rompu avec ta petite amie, ton premier et seul véritable amour » Continua t-elle.

Harry rougit, mal à l'aise, voir sa vie amoureuse étalée de cette façon, et en plus devant Ron, l'horrifiait.

« - Tu as cru bien faire, bien sûr, mais de cet évènement s'est décidé bien des choses » Elle montra Ron et Hermione de la main.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Harry faiblement.

« - Nous sommes tous mort, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione d'une froideur qui paralysa Harry.

La jeune rouquine nia de la tête.

« - Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est tout comme »

Ron avala difficilement sa salive.

« - En fait, 'l'Elu' a vaincu, vous avez retrouvez _les horcruxes_, une quête de plus de deux ans… Mais Harry n'a pas su trouver en lui la force de vivre et lors de l'affrontement final, il est mort »

Harry ne se formalisa pas, il s'était déjà préparé à cette éventualité et quelque part cela le rassura, la mort serait une douce récompense, il pourrait enfin se reposer et retrouver les gens qu'il aimait.

« - En fait, rien ne te retenais, n'est ce pas, Harry ? » Lui demanda t-elle tristement.

Il rougit et détourna le regard pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de ses amis, Ron était vraiment choqué et Hermione pleurait.

« - Je suis mort et alors ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout ça ! »

Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fait venir Harry Potter, pour que tu vois de tes yeux ce que ta mort a fait à tes amis… »

Il la fusilla du regard, il ne voulait pas savoir ! Elle prit la sphère dans ses mains, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

« - Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée » Lui dit-elle.

Elles se regardèrent un moment.

« - Il savait que tu dirais ça » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

La jeune fille désigna Ron de sa main. Il eut un long silence avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

« - Cela ne fait que renforcer ma décision » Marmonna t-elle.

Hermione se tourna vers le roux qui la regardait sans comprendre, il haussa les épaules. La brunette se ressaisit.

« - Nous ne devrions pas savoir, Melinda » Insista t-elle.

« - Qu'est ce que ça te ferait, Hermione, si je te disais que tu ne t'ai jamais mariée avec Ron, que la mort d'Harry vous a séparer au-delà de la raison et que tu en es morte de chagrin et que Ron n'est raccroché à la vie que par sa rancune et sa colère ? »

Harry, regarda sa meilleure amie, ses yeux baignés de larmes. _« Melinda »_ n'ajouta rien, et lui lança un regard entendu, Hermione la relâcha, et celle-ci la dépassa, pendant que Ron s'approchait d'Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se planta devant Harry, lui tendant la sphère. Il les regardèrent toutes les deux, méfiant, mais refusa de s'en saisir.

« - Et toi, Harry, tu veux que je te dises ce qu'est devenue Ginny ? La sœur de ton meilleur ami, ton premier amour, la fille que tu aimais assez pour l'éloigner de toi à tout jamais pour la protéger ? »

Harry porta machinalement les mains à sa tête comme un petit enfant.

« - Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » Hurla t-il.

Son cri ne sembla pas ébranler la jeune fille, le son glissa sur elle et un sourire se crispa sur son visage. Elle lui mit la sphère dans la main. Il y eut une grande lumière et il vit…

_§§§_

_Il la vit, sa Ginny, à son enterrement, pâle, hors du monde, indifférente aux bruits et à l'agitation._

_Il la vit, au Terrier, dans son lit, pleurant sans larmes._

_Il la vit, une lettre dans les mains, aucune réaction sur son visage._

_Il la vit, dans une église, en robe de mariée, s'avança d'un air sombre, Molly et Arthur Weasley, abattus._

_Il la vit, dans son lit, une silhouette couchée à ses cotés, elle avait encore cet air absent._

_Il la vit, à l'hôpital, détournant le regard d'un bébé qui devait sûrement être le sien. _

_Il la vit, mourante._

_§§§_

Il lâcha la sphère qui tomba au sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Hermione. Sa gorge se serra et il sentit qu'il pleurait.

« - Elle ne s'est jamais remise de ta mort, elle t'aimait, elle avait accepté que tu partes mais pas que tu ne revienne pas » Lui expliqua t-elle.

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que Ginny est morte ? » Demanda Ron.

_« Melinda »_ hocha de la tête.

« - Oui, mais après plusieurs années, elle a attrapée une maladie, elle ne s'est pas battue et en quelques mois c'était fini, je pense qu'elle voulait rejoindre Harry »

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la réconforter, elle avait déjà compris ce que les autres ne saisissaient pas. Les deux filles se regardèrent et la rousse lui sourit.

« - J'aurais aimé te connaître » Lui dit-elle.

Hermione hocha de la tête et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Qui est-ce, l'homme que j'ai vu avec Ginny ? » Demanda Harry tout d'un coup.

La jeune fille se détacha de l'étreinte de la brunette et se tourna vers Harry.

« - Drago Malfoy »

Ron et Harry tressaillirent en même temps.

« - Comment Ginny a-t-elle pu se marier avec lui ? » Demanda Ron en grimaçant.

« - C'est une longue histoire, j'aimerais pouvoir vous raconter, mais je manque de temps »

En disant cela, elle fixa la porte. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et souleva délicatement le rideau, passa sa main, quelques instant plus tard une boule bleue en sortie, se faufila entre ses doigts et disparue.

Elle se tourna vers eux d'un air satisfait.

« - J'ai gagné quelques minutes » Annonça t-elle.

« - Mais qu'est… »

« - Rien en rapport avec notre affaire » Coupa t-elle, Ron ferma la bouche automatiquement, mais Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu ne devrais pas utiliser la magie comme ça, tu es entrain de te vider complètement ! » Lui dit-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Si mon plan fonctionne, cela n'aura pas d'importance »

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Harry.

La rouquine ne répondit pas, et les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent, il avait comprit.

« - C'est toi ! » Cria t-il.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

« - L'enfant, c'est toi ! Tu es leur fille ! »

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

« - Oui, je suis Melinda Malfoy » Avoua t-elle, d'une voix presque inaudible.

« - Alors, je ne comprends pas » Lui dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux.

« - Tu me fais venir dans l'espoir que je change les choses, mais dans quel but ? »

« - C'est simple, pour que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas séparés, pour que tu ne meurs pas, pour que ma mère ne vive pas sa vie comme un fantôme, pour qu'elle soit avec toi de nouveau »

« - Mais, si je reste avec Ginny, toi, tu n'existera jamais » Déduisit-il.

Hermione fit le lien dans sa tête et lorsqu'elle mit tout, bout à bout, elle regarda la rouquine.

« - Tu avais tout prévu, mais comment pouvoir renoncer à sa vie ? » Lui demanda t-elle tristement.

Melinda leur tourna le dos.

« - Je suis une puissante sorcière, ne me demandais pas à quel point, vous en seriez loin du compte… Mais j'ai aussi dû grandir avec une mère qui me regardait comme si j'étais le diable en personne, et un père que je n'intéressais pas.

Aujourd'hui, je suis recherchée par le Ministère et par d'autres sorciers en quête de pouvoir, inévitablement, un jour, ils me trouveront et me tueront, à moins que se soit moi qui le fasse, je suis capable de tous les éliminés, vous savez ? Mais à quoi bon ? Qui voudrait d'une vie comme celle là ? »

Les trois sorciers restaient silencieux. Puis Harry la regarda, elle était si belle, elle ressemblait tellement à Ginny, qui était-il pour décidé qui devait vivre ou mourir ?

Puis, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, accrochés l'un à l'autre et la perspective que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre se réalise pour eux, le rendait vraiment malheureux.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te condamne à ne jamais naître ? » Lui demanda t-il d'une petite voix enraillé par l'émotion.

Elle le fixa.

« - Non, je veux seulement que tu es toutes les cartes en mains pour choisir, je t'ai déjà donné mon point de vue, mais la décision t'appartiens, à toi, à Ron et à Hermione »

Aucun d'entre eux ne pu répondre ou émettre un seul son, mais un fracas assourdissant retentit dans la pièce à côté et bientôt quelqu'un tenta de faire tomber la porte.

« - La fin est proche, je n'ai plus la force de vous retenir, vous allez repartir » Annonça t-elle, plus pâle que jamais.

Les trois sorciers voulurent protester, mais déjà leur vue se brouillait et la sensation de tout à l'heure les prit. Harry tenta de se défaire de la magie qui le ramenait chez lui, mais il était impuissant.

« - Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu, Harry Potter, j'aurais aimé que tu sois mon père, voilà ma véritable raison, puisse tu trouver la force en toi pour faire les bons choix, adieu »

Puis, alors que les larmes submergeaient ses yeux, il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Il se réveilla, à nouveau dans Little Winning et il pleurait, Hermione et Ron aussi.

Pendant de longues minutes aucun des trois n'émient aucun son, puis le brun se leva et essuya ses larmes de sa manche.

« - Vous croyez qu'elle s'en ait sortit ? » Demanda Ron, rompant le silence.

Hermione renifla un peu plus fort et Harry resta silencieux.

« - C'est une puissante sorcière, alors qui sait ? » Lui répondit la brunette.

Mais au fond d'eux, chacun savait qu'il en était autrement.

« - Que faisons nous ? » Demanda le roux.

Les trois se regardèrent, puis Harry leva la tête vers le ciel.

« - Ce qu'elle nous a demandé, c'est le moins que nous puissions faire » Déclara Harry.

Chacun d'entre eux sourit, oui c'était sûrement le bon choix…

« - Harry ! Tes lunettes ! » L'interpella Hermione en les ramassant par terre. Elle les lui tendit et il lui fit un sourire triste.

« - Je n'en ai plus besoin » Répondit-il.

Son cœur se réchauffa, il avait gardé un souvenir de Melinda Malfoy, une sorcière exceptionnelle, qui venait de changer sa vie pour toujours. Il senti comme il venait de changer à l'intérieur et mentalement, il lui fit la promesse de vivre puisqu'elle ne le pourrais jamais…

_§§§_

_Alors qu'en dites vous ? C'est une histoire plutôt triste non ? En tout cas c'est la mienne, lorsque je suis née, mon père m'a baptisée Melinda. Ginny, ma mère a vécut heureuse pendant peu de temps, elle est morte pendant la guerre, mais sur son lit de mort, elle confessa à mon père, qu'elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir suivie, parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulue. _

_Mon père m'a élevée seul, je suis devenue sa raison d'exister, il ne s'est jamais laissé aller au chagrin, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait promis, à une autre Melinda, dans une autre vie…_

_Melinda Potter n'existe que parce que Melinda Malfoy n'a jamais vu le jour et lorsque je me regarde dans la glace, mes longs cheveux roux tombant sur mes épaules, j'ai l'impression que mes grands yeux verts rencontrent de magnifiques yeux gris… Il avait fallu que l'une décide de mourir pour que l'autre puisse vivre…_

_En ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione, et bien, si je vous disiez qu'ils se sont mariés et qu'ils ont eu beaucoup d'enfants, vous me croirez ? _

* * *

_**Alors verdict?**_

_**Biz, Liza.**_


End file.
